gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Union of Independent Republics
The Union of Independent Republics or 'Independent Alliances'Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 193 was the main antagonist of the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the Pendulum Wars for many natural resources. Little information is known about the Union other than that several famous members of the UIR were from the Ostri Republic and Pelles. The UIR used a mix of tactics to fight the COG, ranging from sabotage attacks on Imulsion pipelines in Sarfuth, to a fully mechanized army that fought COG troops at Aspho Fields. The UIRs greatest achievement was the creation of the Hammer of Dawn technology, which Chairman Dalyell wanted to capture and use to end the war. It is confirmed that the UIR were defeated by the COG, and the people of Sera enjoyed a new era of peace. The war was ended by the COG because Chairman Dalyell stole the Hammer of Dawn technology from the UIR and used it as a threat, therefore the Union of Independent Republics were forced to surrender, although it still took several years. The peace between the UIR and COG only lasted a few weeks before Emergence Day http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/timeline/PendulumWarsEndGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. But some nations refused to surrender and resorted to Guerrilla warfareGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 382. Unknown to the COG, some 4,000 UIR citizens survived Emergence Day and the Hammer of Dawn strikes and survived by moving around the continent by sea. They possesed a submarine, a tanker, a frigate and some patrol boats as well as an Imulsion Rig. They never joined the survivors at Jacinto as they didn't think it'd be any different there, but they met up with Jacinto's Remnant near the island of Vectes and joined them there. Part of the deal was that they join the COG in order to move into there, and they did at the agreement of Commander Trescu, ending any possible future hostilities with the survivng member of the UIR. Viewpoint on lesser Nations The UIR was known to invaded weaker nations of Sera that had some value to them, such as the South Islands or the Lesser Islands chain, the latter of which was rich in Imulsion. Vehicles The UIR use vehicles comparable to COG equivalents and others which the COG has no known counter for, these were used to devestating effect at the battle of Aspho Fields against COG Forces. Khimera The Khimera is a UIR attack chopper of similar design to the King Ravens, both are capable of attack using chin mounted chain guns and both are capable of carrying soldier within their cargo hold. ASP Anti Air Tank The ASP is an anti air tank which was deployed at the battle of Aspho Fields to stop the COG forces escaping it prevented the King Ravens from extracting the COG forces for some time until they were destroyed. The COG has no known vehicle of similar battlefield capabilities. Trivia *The UIR troops wore armor that looked similar to the COG's standard issue armor but was black/gray instead of blue, and seemingly had slightly different helmets. *At the start of Gears of War 2, if you wait a couple of minutes at the main menu, a video will play. In the video, it will show you the COG fighting the UIR. This is also the opening cutscene of the game, which plays before the first level. *In Issue #7 of the Gears of War comic, the UIR soldiers are shown to have very different armor than the COG soldiers, even resembling to an extent armor from Warhammer 40k. It may be that these Indies are from a different country than are depicted in the opening cutscene of Gears of War 2. References Category:Groups Category:UIR